Ep02
Episode 02 - Sqwaggots Opening Scene; * Party returns to the Inn they slept at the night before, returning to a angry bar maid asking to pay for damages to the bar from the hammer. * Trying to buy some food for the up coming travel, Anne asks for 20 gold pieces Eloywwn Asks to pay 1 gold piece, this dose not go well. * Blood rabbit sheepishly talks to Anne after this and gets a some rabbits to give to her wolf and to cook for the party. * After leaving the inn the choas of the city guard is still in full swing trying to catch any remaining animals, so BCS opens the map and they start heading towards Jaded greens "Lets just go". '''Opening credits roll;''' * The players head north towards the Jaded greens. * At speed Blood rabbit is able to spot a dwarf in the road ahead, whistling a catachy tune. * BCS waves and yells "Hello!" * Lotz at the command of Blood rabbit picks BCS up and the dwarf thinks he is being attack and rushes to his aid with his packaxe ready to swing. * Lotz jumps onto the Dwarf and brakes his loot on his back and they explain that they are not bad people and BCS is in no danger. * Find out about his brothers all being killed and mining is the only thing keeping his mind off things. * They let him head back to mining and carry on towards the woods to camp for the night. * The evening the make small talk about the day and events that happened in the town. * The next day the party walks into the battle field, making there way to the Battle of Burmmimhime, to the north. * Camera shot pulling back and up to show off the battle field of many, many bodies. * Walking through this battle field, the smell and the sound of nothing moving is very unsettling. * Once they reach the mountain on the otherside BCS lays his hand on it and takes a second to ask three questions. * "?" * The party hears a sound of a goat going BAaaa, this is a old friend of BCS called Sanen. * The goat then changes back into a human in the blink or shift of the eye. * Sanen says they know the way to gray skull mountain but they would have to take them there. * Heading towards the town of Black Hallow, the party finds a cave entrance. Sanen normally just climbs over the caves but knows this is the way, as they point out the clock tower in the north direction. * Once in the caves the light starts to fade and Elyoweens pocket starts to hum. Apon removing the necklace from Pendrill the camp fire starts to flicker and light emits from the necklace, vaguely pointing the way back out the cave. * They come to a tri fork in the road, not knowing where to go BCS calls on his connection with the Atalan, a strong connection is made and BCS is shown the way, Blood rabbit sees a set of wolf prints in the snow, Sanen sees a rock scorpion and elyowwn sees snow move but thinks its just the wind. * Once they follow that path they come out into a opening, with a lake of water under a glacier. * BCS takes a water skin from his person and places his hand into the water, The hand is then attacked by what feels like lightning, paralyzing his hand. * Elowyyn swings the mighty but yet accurate Akelis heel down on the pink tenticle attached to BCS hand, and kills it. * Pulling the hammer out the water there is another sqwaggot attached eating the just killed monster. * There is a low shot of the cave and it is revealed that there are more of these on the roof of the cave. * Shash, drop two. * blood shoot, misses * Sanen throws ration towards lake. * Monsters go into feeding frenzy in the lake. * party heads towards the Black hollow town. * Once they get out, necklace dims, they see a clock tower, broken buildings, and a gallows with what look likes most of this town hanging dead. * Blood rabbit notices small feet prints in the ground heading towards one of the abandoned buildings. Episode Ends. =